Nueva Perspectiva
by Helena R. Ravenclaw
Summary: Ginny es llevada a Beauxbatons despues de que abrio las camara de los secretos y es convertida en una dama al precio de que su tia abuela decidiera con quien se casara, obviamente con un sangre pura, pero ella quiere volver a Hogwarts para ver a Harry,aunque sabe que no se podra casar con el
1. Chapter 1

Despues del incidente de la cámara de los secretos en 1993, Molly Weasley, asustada mando a Ginny a Beauxbatons, al sur de Francia, para que estudiara allí, trato lo mismo con sus demás hijos, pero estos no se lo permitieron y Arthur estaba de su lado, con Ginny a salvo, bastaba, le decía.

Pero no contentos, o al menos no la madre, le pidió a Charlie que trabaje en la escuela francesa, para que cuide a la única niña en seis generaciones.

Aunque Bill era el que quería cuidar a su pequeña hermana, tuvo que aceptar que Charlie lo hiciera, pues el tenia una oportunidad de trabajar con los duendes de Gringgots.

Ginny estuvo todo agosto en la enfermería, en la que era cuidada por la encargada de la enfermería, Edmée Lefebvre, hermana de Madame Delacour.

Su estadía era apacible, excepto por su hijo, cuarta parte veela, semi-humano y sangre pura, Marc-Antoine Lefebvre.

Un adolescente de cabellos rubios dorados, y de unos ojos color azul turqueza, mas azules que el de sus hermanos, una piel perfecta, y una dentadura envidiable

Pero toda su apariencia era una basura, pues según Ginny, quien tenia que convivir con el, Marc-Antoine era un servidor ferviente de mantener la pureza de la sangre de generación en generación, fue ordenado a la casa de Vantard, por lo cual era bueno en DCAO, según lo que decía Madame Lefebvre, el seria el mejor medimago de la historia, como su madre.

Ginny y Marc se llevaban muy mal, primero porque Marc cuando la cuidaba en ausencia de su madre, menospreciaba a Ginny por ser traidora a la sangre, pero Ginny no se quedba a tras, a veces podían discutir por horas de horas, solo siendo separados por Madame Lefebvre o Charlie, que la venia a visitar pasando un dia, pues era profesor de criaturas mágicas en la Academia.

-Hoy es tu ultimo dia Weasley – dijo Marc, - estas retrasadísima en clases… -

-Soy buena académicamente – dijo a la defensiva – me acoplare si no encuentro a muchos como tu .

-Ya te dijeron a que casa iras?

-No…

-Pues espero que no estes en la mia- dijo Marc sin pensarlo – todos somos sangre puristas, asi que te acosaran todo el tiempo.

-Es como Slytherin?

-Slytherin? Que es eso?

Ginny Bufo

-Parece que no eres muy inteligente – dijo terminando de guardar sus cosas, increíblemente se había acostumbrado al clima mas calido.

-Mama dice que tienes que ir al despacho de la Directora, te harán pruebas y verás en que casa quedaras.

-Pruebas?

-si… - luego volteo a mirarla – o como lo hacen en tu "colegio"

Ginny entrecerró los ojos

-Nos ponemos un sombrero y el decide de acuerdo a nuestros pensamientos en que casa nos quedamos .- dijo tratando de irse lo mas rápido posible, no quería escuchar la burla de Marc, Habian aprendido a convivir sin menos peleas a menudo, aun no eran amigos.

-Que estúpido! Pero que se esperaría de un director chiflado ...

Ginny salio de la enfermería y se sintió totalemente perdida, solo vio las cimas de algunas torres y frente a ella, un campo verde con bancos, casi como Hogwarts pero mas cuidado, se había tomado tanto tiempo para aprender todo sobre Hogwarts para terminar en un lugar en donde no sabia ni donde se situaba el baño,

De pronto se escucho un sonora pero dulce trompeta y todo el campo verde se lleno de alumnos con sus uniformes grises y camisas y blusas azul claro con volados sobre sus hombros del mismo color, lo único de diferente color, eran estiletes de colores sujetando los cuellos de las blusas y camisas, caminando, como suponía Ginny, a sus siguientes clases.

Trato de de detener a alguno y preguntarle donde quedaba la dirección, pero todos se le escapaban.

Cuando por fin pudo parar a uno, la tomo fuerte, asi no se escaparia.

- au ... tu me fais mal (au! me lastimas!)– era una chica, de cabello oscuro , con rostro adolorido - Qui êtes-vous? (quien eres?)

-Disculpa – dije soltándola, además que no le entendí nada– me podrías decir donde queda el despacho del director?

- vous! (tu!)– dijo mirándome - parler anglais! devrait appeler... (hablas ingles! espera que llamo a... )– dijo dándose media vuelta y buscando a alguien - Léa!

Una chica de rulos marrones y definidos , venia caminando hacia nosotras, mientras su largo cabello ondulado se agitaba, era trigueña.

- ce qui se passe? Maïly? (que pasa? Maïly) – dijo mirándola a la chica pelinegra de detuve.

- Elle parle anglais. pourrait vous aider? (ella habla ingles! puedes ayudarla? ) – dijo la que entendi era Maïly

- Bien sûr! (claro!)– dijo sonriendo a Ginny - au revoir (adios )– dijo mirando a su amiga - à réussir à l'école!(que te vaya bien en clases)

-Tu parlar ingles? – le pregunte

-Mi nombre es Léa – dijo sonriendo amablemente y haciendo una reverencia que hacia que los valodos del uniforme hagan su deber, volar.

Pero al parecer ella espero lo mismo de mi. Se quedo mirándome,

-Eres nueva. Cierto? – me dijo sacando una libreta de su maletín

-Si , porque? Se me nota? – dije en broma

-Bueno , si – abrió su libreta, - me toca adivinación, asi que puedo llegar tarde.

-Adivinacion?

-Si – dijo con una sonrisa – note que eres nueva porque no te enseñan la reverencia y etiqueta social, sin ofender

-No lo estoy, pero.. quien enseña eso?

-La directora, Madame Maxime – dijo con orgullo.

-Que bueno, porque tengo que hablar con ella

-Ya sabes en que casa quedaras?

.Por eso tengo que ir con ella…

-Te enseño el colegio? - noto un porfavor dime que si en su voz

-Ok

-Genial! – dijo dando un saltito – lo siento, no debo mostrar con efusividad mis estados de animo – dijo dando respiros lentos y sonoros. – Bueno

Lea se situó frente a Ginny

-Buenas tardes – dijo haciendo la reverencia – me presento, soy Marie-Léa Chavanel y te doy la bienvenida a La Academia de Magia Beauxbatons,

-En realidad estoy desde hace un mes aquí, pero es igual - me calle al ver su rostro de ofendida, creo por haberla interrumpido – pero prosigue porfavor.

Comenzo a caminar hacia el centro del campo y pude ver el hermoso palacio .

-Esta es la entrada – dijo mostrando un arco que tenia tenia una vista de un lago azul y un bosque frondoso si se salía por el, en el arco venia unas varas doradas que terminaban en tres estrellas.

-La habitación que esta a la izquierda – que era gigantesa y con una puerta color malva muy alta con una placa de oro que decía Directora – es el Despacho de la Directora

-Que bien, ahí es adonde …- pero Léa la paro

-espera que te muestre todo el palacio - dijo tomando su brazo con delicadeza – porfavor…

-Esta bien, pero apresurate que quiero tomar mis clases y estar al dia en todo

-Esta bien, esta bien…. – dijo tomando su papel de guía nuevamente,- en la esquina izquierda a unos metros del despacho del director, se encuentra la torre Gorsemoor, en honor a Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, quien descubrió una cura para la viruela de Dragon. Allí se enseña Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras .- dijo muy feliz de todo lo que sabia

-Vaya

-en toda la zona izquierda tenemos tres torres, como ya te dije, la torre de Gorsemoor, y tenemos a la torre – que era mas pequeña que la anterior – fue muy polémica, se llama la torre de Montmorency

- ese nombre me suena, pero no se de donde

- Laverne de Montmorency fue una pocionera del siglo XIX que inventó la poción de amor. – dijo intrigada por lo que dije, pero siguió - allí enseñan Estudios Muggles y Historia de la magia, bueno – dijo suspirando – sigamos – dijo apuntando a la enorme habitación que cubria las partes bajas de las tres torres – es el Gran Salon , pero es solo el comedor.- dijo mofandose

Luego se situo dándole la espalda a la entrada – están las torres de las tres casas de Beauxbatons , de izquierda a derecha , tenemos a Doué , a Vantard y a Souple , Yo estoy en Suople, ojala y estes ahí – dijo posando su mano sobre mi hombro., pude ver una banderas posadas en las tres torres, verde esmeralda , amarillo dorado y morado malva

Luego se dirigio hacia la parte derecha del palacio, donde había tres torres, dos ya la conocía, la torre de Soule y la torre de enfermería.

-Esa – dijo apuntando a la que no conocía – es la torre de Muldoon, en honor el que fue jefe del Consejo de Magos, allí se estudia Transformaciones y Musica, mis asignaturas favoritas.

-Musica?

-Si…, puedes creer que recién desde tercer año te enseñan música? Pero la espera valio la pena

- En que año estas?

-En cuarto…

-Yo recién paso a tercero..

-Que bien! Tendras música! De que Academia vienes?

-De Hogwarts

-Impresionante…. Y porque te trasladas?

La verdad eso era lo ultimo que quería decir

-Me mude a Francia – menti

-Ahh…- dijo Lea, no muy convencida – Bueno… , la siguiente torre es..

-La torre de Enfermeria?

-ja! No… - dijo ruborizándose – es la torre de Fancourt, en honor a Perpetua Fancourt, a quien se le atribuye la creación del Lunascopio, allí enseñan Astronomia por las noches y Adivinacion por las mañanas y tardes y Aritmancia.

-Vaya y como sabes todo eso?

-Me lei historia de Beauxbatons- pero miro su reloj de pulsera – ok, creo que el profesor Dinter ya abra llegado al salón , fue un placer …

-Ginny, dime Ginny

-Bueno, fue un placer Ginny, si necesitas ayuda pregunta por mi-

Y salio disparada a la torre de astronomía o Fancourt, bah.. era lo mismo, Porque tanta confusión?

Me dirigi al despacho de la directora y toque la puerta, esta se abrió y pude entrar, allí estaba parada una señora de cabellos negros,

- oh! Maîtresse (oh querida)– dijo dejando la taza de la cual estaba bebiendo - S'il vous plaît s'asseoir ... (hazme el favor de tomar asiento)

Al ver que no le entendia nada me dijo

-Inglesa? Vegdad? - Ginny asintió – Pegfegto! Señogita Weasley?

-Esa misma…

-Bien, yo seg Madame Maxime, mucho gusto..- dijo haciendo la reverencia.

-mucho gusto también.

-Bien, te hage unas peguntas y me gespondegas y los espigitus me digan en que casa quedagas..

-Espiritus?

-yea yea…

-Ok – y Marc se burlaba de mi sombrero, bah!

Madame Maxime hizo que Ginny respondiera todas las preguntas puso el pergamino en un tubo y llamo a un gato llamado Schatzy y se lo puso, le dijo algo en francés y el gato se retiro.

La directora volvió a tomar su taza mientras veía a Ginny.

-Le asegugo que el azul clago le asentua mejog que las túnicas que Hogwags, se ve mejog, senogita Weasley.

-Gracias – dijo un poco incomoda, y se dio cuenta que la directora no estaba parada , esa era su estatura sentada.

-migaa!, ya llego la gespuesta!

Tomo al gato, le saco un pequeño pergamino, acaricio al gato y abrió el pergamino.

-Integesante… usted se situaba en Gyffindogg, si no me equivoco?

-Y no se equivoca, madame

-Usted ha sido situada en Souple – sentí una leve y desconocida alegría al saber eso. – su togge esta…

-Se donde esta… - me miro como si la hubiera insultado

-Bueno – dijo poniéndose de pie, intentado actuar normal por su estatura.- la espegage todos los días de todga una semagna desde las 9 de la mañana hasta el lonche y después hasta las seis

-Que? – que iba a ser tanto tiempo con ella?

-Clases de Etiqueta social e Historia De Beauxbatons

-Pero…

-Puede getigagse, señogita Weasley – dijo sentándose en su silla.

Ginny tomo su maletín y se retiro, pero que carajos le sucedia? Iba a terminar como Lea? O sea, no es que Lea se vea mal, pero se veía muy recatada y todo eso, Ginny se estremecio. Solo tenia..

-Hey! Weasley! – Ginny reconocio esa voz, mas de lo que debería…

-Que quieres, Marc?- respondio cortante

-Hey! Que te hice ahora – dijo levantando las manos en son de paz, pero un uno llevaba un paquete en papel arrugado

-Que es eso?

-Bueno, mama pensó que en tu situación no podrias comprar un uniforme nuevo.

.-Y?

-y que te trae los 5 uniformes de Fleur, mi prima…

-5?! Por Merlin!

-Si… mi prima es un poco especial en cuanto a ropa – dijo entregando el gigante paquete a Ginny – Pero ella es Doue, asi que sus estiletes son morados… en que casa quedaste – pregunto intrigado

-quede en Souple,

-Eres verde, quiero decir… los estiletes son verdes, haslez un encantamiento y solucionado.

-Gracias, a tu mama y a Fleur

-Si, se lo dire, Fleur se dio un estiron y le queda muy chiquito - le sonrio – Adios – y se retiro a la torre de en medio, a Vantard, su casa

Pero un momento? Le había sonreído? Que no se odiaban? Bah, ignóralo Ginny.

Ginny subio a la torre de la bandera verde y era mas grande por dentro que lo que se veía por fuera. Habia una habitación con su nombre, increíble! Una habitación solo para ella! Tiro su maletín en la cama y miro por la ventana, después del palacio había una pequeña isla con tres torres, como si hubiera sido un pedazo del castillo pero que separaron, puedo ver el lago azul y el bosque interminable que venia después de este.

Ginny abrió el paquete de los uniformes de Fleur,

-Merlin! Esta chica es delgadísima!

Y era verdad, le alcanzo exactamente los 4 uniformes y estaban como nuevos, cada uno con su estilete morado y su volado, las 4 blusas y los conjuntos que eran un chaleco y una falda juntas en color gris y la insignia de la Academia en el pecho . Y un sombrero en forma de nuez , junto a un vestido de seda en capas, con un volado sobre los hombros, la ropa no parecía terminar, seguro era un encantamiento agrandador, saco 3 pares de zapatos de gamuza gris y 3 pares de media altas de color azul claro, 2 coletas moradas, y 1 par de zapatos azul turquesa, dos remeras con capucha azul claro con un cierre de color morado también con la insignia, dos buzos del mismo material que el de la remera pero con la inscripción de Doue en la pierna derecha. De color morado

Tocaban la puerta, Ginny tenia puesta un uniforme se puso las medias y un zapato de gamuza, metio todo de nuevo en el paquete sin fondo y abrió la puerta

Escuche murmullos en francés,

-Oh petite!(oh pequeña!), sabia que quedarías aquí! – dijo entrando a la habitación,- aun recuerdo la primera vez que entre a mi habitación… - dijo y sus ojos se aguaron

-oh! Eso tiene que cambiar, - dijo sacando su varita y apuntando al cuello de Ginny

-Que haces

-Ya esta, ahora si eres una souple! Me encanta tu uniforme!

-este… es el mismo que es tuyo

-No … - dijo examinadola – se parecen a las de…. No importa…

-No .. dime

-Es que se nota que fueron hechas a medida.y te quedan perfectas asi que no pueden ser de ella.

Ginny capto lo que Lea pensaba, los uniformes eran de Fleur.

-son de ella…

-Ella te los dio?

-No, me la dio la encargada de la enfermería, madame Lefebvre

-Ella es hermana de la mama de Fleur..

-y su hijo

Lea abrió los ojos como plato, y su mandibulo perdió su control

-lo… lo… lo conoces

-Si, pero es totalemente desagradable

Lea hizo un quejido

-Como lo conociste?, Que te dijo? Eres su amiga?

-Hey Lea! Tranquilidad , porque tanto énfasis con el?

- es cuarta parte veela y sangre pura! Que mas quieres en un chico! Y nunca a tenido novia!

-Pues eso no me alentaría en ..

-Presentamelo, preséntamelo!

-Lea! Me ayudas? – dijo sacando todo el uniforme de Fleur,- ella era Doue, asi que todo es morado,

-Claro claro

Lea la ayudo o mejor dicho hizo todo, cambio los colores morados por verde el color de Souple, su casa.

-y? como te fue con la directora? – intervino Lea, doblando la ropa y pasándosela a Ginny para que lo guarde en su armario.

-Me dijo que tenia que ir toda una semana a sus clases.

-una semana?- dijo sorprendida – eres sangre pura?

-Si- dijo Ginny un poco molesta- o traidora de sangre, como quieras..

-En serio? Pero Madame Maxime no le importa eso, pero a mi dio 3 dias…

-No te disgusta que se traidora?

-no… siempre me fascinaron los muggles y su forma de vivir sin magia, no se como sobreviven! – dijo riendo

-Pero tu familia.?

-No discriminan a los muggles ni los tratan mal, pero prefieren mantener su sangre, yo también soy sangre pura…

-Entiendo…- esta era la clase de chica que seria una amiga de Ginny

-Ya se me hizo tarde! Tengo clase de astronomía, y no he estudiado nada, y la clase es en media hora!- dijo mirando la ventana, pues anochecia

-Hermoso el lago no crees?

-Si…- dijo acercándose a la ventana, junto a Ginny- Los Muggles solo ven el lago y el bosque, no pueden ver el palacio, no es grandioso?

-Si, oye! Y que son esa isla? – dijo apuntando el pequeño pedazo de palacio

-Oh! Lo olvide! Son los cursos extra-curriculares, como Herbologia, Medimagia, Idiomas, Runas Antiguas, Deportes y - Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron, por fin practicaría Quidditch sin que nadie la cuide – y Estudio de las criaturas mágicas – todo se derrumbo, ahí estaría Charlie, cuidándola.-Todos los profesores son fantasmas, ou! La ultima noticia es que hay un profesor humano en Estudio de las criaturas mágicas! Y dicen que esta guapo! Todos las de mi curso ya se apuntaron en su curso, dicen que sus listas están explotando!-

-en serio? – dijo en un tono burlon – Tu vas a ir Lea?

-Creo que si …Lo único que si se es que voy a reprobar astronomía si no llego, adiós Ginny, te veo mas tarde!

La semana con Madame Maxime fueron extenuantes, enseño a Ginny todo sobre Beauxbatons, hasta cuantos inodoros habia en los baños, como caminar, como sentarse, como pararse, como saludar, como despedirse, como hablar, que debía y que no debía decir.

-por poco y me enseña a como respirar !

-No exageres,

-cuantos días estuviste con ella?

-No estuve con ella, según ella misma, no los necesitaba

-Si te conociera, minimo un mes de clases

-No es cierto!

-Adios Marc.

-Adios Ginny

-Adios Marc! – dijo una Lea que apareció de la nada

-Adios Lea! – le respondio y subio a su torre

-Y como te fue? – dijo sonriéndole

-Horrible como siempre, pero al fin termino la semana y me entrego esto – dijo dándole a Lea un sobre

-Puedo abrirlo?

-Claro, por eso te lo di

-Parece que las clases no te cambian! – dijo riendo.

-es que tu eres de confianza, contigo, puedo ser yo misma

-Gracias. – dijo como si le hubieran entregado una medalla – bueno – dijeron entrando a la habitación de Ginny – es tu horario, el libro de Historia de Beauxbatons y tu lista de compras y tu certificado de honor de alumna de Beauxbatons, mira! 4 estrellas! – dijo soprendida

-estrellas?

-de acuerdo a tu desempeño te pone el numero de estrellas!

-Cuantas tuviste?

-Cuatro

-Y cual es motivo de tu sorpresa?

-que Fleur llego a 5 estrellas, y tu y yo y dos chicas de Vantard llegaron a 4 estrellas! Esto es grandioso!

-Porque?

-Porque estas entre las mas influyentes y eres sangre pura!

-Lea!

-Lo siento… se que no te gusta esa distinción….

Efectivamente hace una media semana Ginny presento a Marc a Lea de mala gana, pero increíblemente Marc y Ginny se llevaron mejor, o al menos no se peleaban a casa segundo, Ginny noto que no hacia o no muchos, adjetivos despectivos con los traidores o sangre sucia, era mas agradable. Al final Marc, Ginny y Lea se hicieron amigos, a pesar que Marc era de sexto curso, Lea de cuarto y Ginny de tercero, se llevaban bien.

Marc le enseño a Ginny a tocar 5 instrumentos, de los cuales solo se aprendio 3 a la perfeccion, la flauta, el piano y la arpa.

Lea se llevaba bien con Marc, pues sintió, cuando lo conocio, que seria como un hermano y se odiaba a si misma de solo recordar como lo veía antes.

Ademas, Marc les conto un secreto, amaba la literatura Muggle, como era de esperarse a las dos las inundo en ese mundo, a Lea le parecía aburrido, ella preferia los de aventura y terror, Ginny compartia lo de Marc, pues los dos se inclinaban por el Drama y el romance.

Aunque corria el rumor que el y Ginny eran pareja, ellos no hacían caso, pues Ginny era mucho menor y Marc nunca dio indicios de que le gustara, ni con Lea

Ginny hasta se llego a acostumbrar que su hermano Charlie tenia un Fanclub en la Academia.

-Menos mas que llegaste en segundo año..

-porque?

-Porque todos los de primero son obligados a llevar todos los cursos extra-curriculares.

-wow , hasta idiomas?

-No lo se

Ginny bufo

-Informate bien pues, Charlie- dijo empujándolo

-Veo que necesitas mas clases de etiqueta – dijo riendo

-ni en broma! Prefiero a Madame Maxime como directora que como profesora

-Bueno! Toma – dijo dándole una bolsa de piel a Ginny – para eso viniste no?

-no… también para visitar a mi hermanito – dijo tomando unas de sus mejillas y tirando de ella – esta el pastel de melaza de mama?

-si – dijo sobándose la mejilla – ya me voy enana…

-No me llames asi – dijo Ginny mirándolo mal

-oh espera! - Dijo buscando en su otra bolsa – Carta de Ron y de los gemelos

-Genial! Adiós – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – espera, puedes saludar a Chléo? Chleo Iero, es su cumpleaños…

-Y porque la tengo que saludar,

-Uno , te adora y dos si lo haces me hara la tarea de Aritmancia – dijo animadamente

-Esta bien, pero has tus tareas!

-Esta bien, adiós, te quiero


	2. Chapter 2

La realidad es que la señorita Ginevra Weasley era para los compañeros, la recatada, la que aguantaba sus bajos instintos y era amable con todos, como le había enseñado Madame Maxime, pero con verdaderos amigos y algunos familiares, era ella misma, Ginny, solo Ginny

Con algunos familiares claro esta, pues algunos fines de semana, tenia que ir, con Charlie obligatoriamente a ver a su tia Muriel, quien le pago lo libros y todos los instrumentos que necesitaría. Pero a un estúpido y alto precio. Su tia Muriel prometia gastar cualquier cantidad de dinero en Ginny si era ella la que elegia con quien Ginny tenia que casarse, toda una sangrepurista, como decía Ginny.

Eso obviamente arruinaba el primer sueño de Ginny, casarse con Harry Potter, pues claro esta, por mas que sea un Potter, tenia algo de sangre muggle en sus venas, lo cual había sido descartado de la lista de tia Muriel, aunque inconsientemente batallo con quedarse.

Marc y Lea sabían porque Ginny se cambio de colegio y que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter.

Tambien conocían a Harry Potter, pero como el niño que vivio, no como Harry…

Y no es que Ginny también lo conociera, solo lo veía junto a su hermano y luego sucedió lo de Tom, de tan solo recordarlo le daba ataques de pánico, que Marc sabia apaciguar

Lea y Ginny tomaban el desayuno en el Gran Salon.

-trajiste pastel de melaza –

-ese mismo… - dijo sonriente Ginny

-Amo a tu mama y a tu hermano – dijo Lea tomando una pasa rubia con el tenedor y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Que hay?

-Buenos días Marc – saludo Lea

-Hola Marc

-Buenos días Ginny

-Ginny nos trajo pastel de melaza

-Demonios, hoy tengo astronomía, no podre – dijo tomando un trozo de pastel de acelga y poniéndolo en un plato.

-No te la recomiendo, esta vez gracias a tu prima, le sacaron toda sal.

-Odio a Fleur.- bufo Marc apartando su plato. – leyeron las noticias?.

-Hace una semana que volvimos de las vacaciones de verano, no leimos nada.

-bueno, yo tampoco, pero hace unos meses, se escapo de Azkaban – dijo mientras seguía abria el periodico. – un pez grande.

-Pez grande?

-Sirius Black… - Lea que petrificada

-Quien es Sirius Black? – dijo tranquilamente Ginny mientras comia una quesadilla

-Se dice que fue el quien entrego a los padres de Potter, de Harry Potter, a Tu-sabes-quien.

-Lea! – le grito Marc - le va a dar otro ataque!, estas bien Ginny? – ella asintió. Pero su respiracoin se estaba agitando

-Disculpen, me retiro – dijo Ginny tomando la servilleta y limpiándose la boca

Salio del gran salón y sintió los rayos del sol de todos los días, eso ayudo, estaba muy fría…

-Estas segura que estas bien?- dijo Marc tomando su hombro,

-Si Marc, además es tarde, tengo historia de la magia, sabes que la profesora Armstrong es insoportable, Adios.- dijo dirigiéndose a la torre de Montmorency

-Adios… - dijo Marc agitando su mano y volviendo al Gran Salon.

Era verdad aquello? Como estará Harry? Habra intentado llegado a el?, y Si..

-Miss Weasley!

-qui?- la profesora me miraba fijamente - Professeur oh désolé, ne se reproduira plus .. – Ginny trato de disculparse. Estaba muy distraída. Cuando termino la clase fue a la torre de su casa y encontró a Marc y Lea

-Y tu clase de astronomía?- le dijo Ginny

-oh Por Merlin! Lo olvide!, puedes partir el pastel antes de irme, se que no me guardaran nada – dijo burlon

-Es cierto…- dijo subiendo a su cuarto para traer el pastel de su mama para después bajar a las Sala de Reuniones (sala comun), pero no se dio cuenta que las cartas cayeron

-Aquí esta

-Puedo olerlo a kilómetros, amo a tu mama Ginny.. dijo un extasiado Marc – rápido parte!

Ginny tomo su varita he hizo los cortes, Marc tomo dos y se fue. Después de unas horas, se terminaron el pastel y limpiaron todo.

-Si mi mama se enterara de que como asi, se muere!

-Si mi mama se entera que dan de comida aquí, también se moriría… como sobreviviste?

-Era lo que comíamos siempre, nunca me queje, nadie lo hace,

-Terrible, yo si me moria de hambre, como querían alimentarnos con agua de Tomate y pastel de acelga.

-No te enfades, sabes que no servirá de nada, asi como lo del quiditch

Ginny antes de las vacaciones de navidad había comenzado un movimiento para que la academia introdujera el Quiditch en deportes, pues solo tenían el Ajedrez mágico un tipo de tennis muy raro, y además era apoyado por Su hermano, Marc y Lea, aunque estos dos últimos no sabian ni como se jugaba el quiditch.

-Pero le dije que seria muy beneficioso…, jugaríamos con otras escuelas, iríamos hasta los campeonatos de quidditch,

-Creo que estas exagerando Ginny, los únicos colegios que conozco son Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Drumntrang, - dijo hojeando un libro verde.

-Ojala y lo piense, además Charlie me esta ayudando, el era buscador…

-Por mas que lo leo no lo entiendo – dijo arrojando el libro en la mesita de cristal.

-Que es? – dij Ginny tomando el libro – "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", vaya…

-Si lo se, soy patética

-No! Pero te digo que es mejor ir a la practica,

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana hay pociones con el Profesor Strauss, el irlandés, que no se le entiende nada.

-Pero bien que te gusta el traductor.

-Tu también le echaste el ojo., y no lo niegues – dijo Lea antes de que Ginny se trataba de defender.

-Donde pasaras el verano?

-Acabamos de venir de navidad, y ya piensas en el verano?- dijo Lea subiendo a su recamara

-Es que navidad la pase con tia Muriel, y las visitaciones – Lea rio

-Y como te fue?

-Mal! Todos los chicos que la tia me presento solo hablaban de los repugnantes era los sangre sucia, y estas estupideces, me la pase de mal humor toda la navidad, Sin Charlie! Porque a la tia Muriel no le gusto que Charlie se dedicara a los dragones en ves de que siga el linaje…

-Wow, que perspectiva – dijo Lea – yo me quedare a aquí, en Navidad

-En cambio este verano volveré a ver a mama y a papa y a todos mis hermanos, tu… - dijo pensándolo – no quieres venir?

-En serio?! – dijo Lea muy emocionada – me harias tan feliz!, pero Marc se quedaría solo aquí.

-El también podría ir, no hay problema .

Ginny bajo y fue a La torre de Estudios de criaturas má era de noche y tuvo que esquivar a algunas ninfas que se posaban en la pileta que estaba en medio del palacio

-Charlie! Charlie! – dijo tocando la puerta de su despacho

-Ya va! – dijo Charlie – Hola Ginny! Pasa… - dijo sosteniendo una manta mojada sobre su hombro

-que te sucedió?

-Me queme.

-Merlin! Como? Porque? Cuando? – dijo Ginny tratando de ver mejor la herida

-Parale, estas peor que mama.

-De ella te quería hablar

-Que pasa con ella? – dijo Charlie sentándose.

-Puedo llevar a dos amigos para navidad? A la madriguera?

-No lo se… pero Harry y Hermione también estarán, no crees que ya van a ser demasiados? Auch!

-Tienes esencia de Dictamo?

-Que mierda es eso? – siendo golpeado ligeramente por Ginny – Auch!

-No hables asi! Y lel dictamo cura todas la heridas – se dirigio a un pequeño armario- debes tener uno … A si! Aquí hay uno!

-Y como sabes eso?

-Marc habla sobre sus clases avanzadas de medimagia, y pues aveces lo escucho y a veces no…- dijo curando su brazo.

-Mucho mejor – su brazo se estaba curando

-Entonces?

-Entonces que?

-Que si le puedes enviar una carta a mama diciéndole lo de Marc y Lea.

-Esta bien – Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla – leíste la carta de Ron?

-No.. la olvide, Porque? – dijo Ginny poniendo el dictamo en su lugar, o lo poco que quedaba de el.

-Tuvo un accidente, su pierna esta dañada –

-Que? Como? Cuando? Y Harry?

-Tranquilidad hermana, creo que tenia que ver con Sirius, pero dijo que no podía decir mas, por seguridad, su pierna se estaba recuperando, y todo eso.

-Leeré la carta , adiós, no te olvide de lo de mama

Ginny subio lo mas rápido posible a su habitaicon y comenzó a buscar la carta..

-donde estas bendita carta, _Accio carta_ – la carta salio volando de debajo de la cama de Ginny y se poso en su manos, - Bueno este es de Fred, George, RON! – la abrió y comenzo a leer

_Querida enana:_

_Te envidio, tienes a Charlie; pero yo tengo a Harry, no te molesta no?_

_Bueno, tuve un accidente gracias a la rata de Percy, pero te digo algo, no todos son lo que piensas, Sobre todo Con Sirius Black, no creas todo lo que dicen._

_El accidente fue una cosa de nada, solo me fracture un pie, creo.. no lo se, espero verte en el verano ya que no estuviste en navidad._

_Adolorido_

_Ron._

Igual, Harry era inalcanzable, era solo el mejor amigo de su hermano, y ella la hermana de su mejor amigo, tal vez podrían ser amigos, como agradecimiento a que la salvo de…

Los ataques de pánico que Ginny tenia, comenzaban con tan solo pensar en Voldemort, entrando o tratando de entrar en su mente. Comenzaba a temblar, sentir nauseas y tenia dificultad de respirar.

-Ginny? Soy Lea.. puedo pasar?

-cla… claro …

-Hola, te digo algo, Gino el traductor irlan… Ginny! Estas bien? – dijo arrojando su maletín al suelo y yendo a socorrer a Ginny. – deja de pensar en el, relájate, piensa en algo bueno, - dijo Lea poniendo de pie a Ginny – iremos a jugar quidditch si quieres, tranquila….

Poco a poco Ginny fue recobrando el aliento, hasta que se recupero.

-No te pasaba hace mucho…

-Si, pero es que recibi una carta de Ron

-Ron es el sexto cierto?

-Si,

-Yo no tengo hermanos, soy hija única. – comenzó ha hablar Léa, según Marc, era mejor cambiar de tema y que se relaje

-Alabada seas – dijo riendo…

Apenas Charlie le envio la carta a Molly esta respondio contenta que recibiaria a los amigos de Ginny en la casa todo el verano. Y les envio pastel de melaza y empanadas de calabaza lo cual Lea y Marc agradecieron, pues a Fleur se las había dado por decir que el agua de piña era demasiado dulce para el desayuno. Pero Ginny no la insultaba tanto, gracias a ella tenia uniforme y demás ropa que a Fleur ya no le alcazaban pero que eran muy bonitas, excepto que todos eran vestidos y faldas con blusas de color entero o floreadas. ¡es que acaso esa chica no conoce la palabra pantalón! Pero Lea le había regalado unos pantalones pegados de color negro, porque Ginny no era una chica quieta, asi que no podía andas con faldas y vestiditos tomando el te. Ella jugaba Quidditch, Se tiraba en el pasto, etc..

El verano llego y el sol era mas potente que en el supuesto invierno, se sentía quemar de tan solo salir de las torres, Lo bueno es que irían a Londres, en donde el sol no era muy sofocante.

Marc había aprobado sus TIMO´s, menos en Astronomia, la verdad a el no le importaba pues solo saco un Aceptable en el, entraba si o si al sexto año, por su parte Léa si aprobó todos sus TIMOS, con un Supera las expectativas en Aritmancia e Historia de la Magia, y con un Extraordinario en todos los demás, incluso llevaba Runas Antiguas y Estudio de las Criaturas Magicas y era experta en el Jeu de paume (deporte) y llevaba Medimagia porque Marc la obligo porque la veía los domingos muy aburrida en la biblioteca asi que lo tomo en lugar de Idiomas

Ginny termino sus exámenes con 1 Extraordinario, en DCAO y todas Supera las expectativas

Días después y recibió una carta de su tia Muriel, donde le comunicaba que estab satisfecha con su rendimiento académico y que siga así maravillosas Ginny no las tomo en cuenta. Ya se estaban preparando para ir a la Madriguera. El curso ya había terminado, estaban invitados al festín de Navidad, pero ir comiendo o no, era igual para sus estómagos.

-Marc me dijo sobre lo de Harry, Ginny – dijo Léa entrando a la habitación de Ginny

-Ya les dije que no va a pasar nada…

-Pero es Harry Potter, apenas lo veas, te acordaras de – aclaro su garganta – tu-sabes-quien .

-Pero no he tenido ataques los últimos días,- dijo terminando de guardar su baúl

-No olvides que te vino uno suave cuando leíste la carta de Ron, Marc me dijo que tal ves…

-No me va a pasar nada Léa, y si pasa ahí estarán ustedes dos – Lea sonrió – y mis padres y mis hermanos. – dijo un poco molesta

-Esta bien…, confiaremos en ti… Te ayudo?

-Si por favor…

Pero en realidad Marc y Léa estaban mas preocupados porque sabían que Ginny no les haría caso, porque seguía enamorada de Potter, ya que siempre lo recordaba y por eso le daban los ataques, hasta que comenzaron las clases y los exámenes y no se acordaba tanto.

Llegaron a Londres Muggle y gracias al traslador llegaron a La Madriguera.

-Wow! Es impresionante, pero Ginny – dijo jalando de ella – como que se esta cayendo, no?

-No, así es – dijo quitándose la tierra de del vestido floreado que llevaba con los pantalones de Léa.

-Increíble…

-Quieren pasar

Al entrar se sentía el aroma reconfortante y delicioso que Ginny extraño en Navidad.

Entraron los tres.

-oh! Ginny! – dijo un chico alto, y guapo y obviamente pelirrojo, era Bill – que bien que llegaste

-SI a ti también… tu cabello esta largo

-gracias? Y Charlie?

-El vendrá después, tiene que asistir al Banquete de despedida.

-Oh pero si son ustedes! – dijo una señora que salio de la cocina, bonachona y sonriente, y abrazo a Léa y Marc, quienes asombrados por tal saludo, pues para ellos el saludo es una reverencia.

-Oh.. buenas tardes Madame Weasley, os espero que nuestra estadía no sea mucha molestia…. – dijo Leas

-Oh no mi amor.. quédense todo el tiempo que quieran – dijo una sonrojada Molly, - y dome digan Madame Weasley, llámenme Molly, cariño.

-De acuerdo – exclamo Marc. – Yo soy Marc- Antoine Lefebvre, Para servirla Madame Molly.- dijo tomando su mano y besándola

Ginny hizo una mueca, debió decirles que todo el teatro no era necesario con su familia

-Y yo, me presento , soy Marie-Léa Chavanel, para lo que desee – dijo haciendo la reverencia.

-Ya basta chicos, con mi familia no es necesario… - dijo negando con la cabeza – Hola mama!- dijo dándole un abrazo. Mientras Bill solo trataba de no maravillarse con sus conductas.

-Te extrañe tanto mi pequeña – dijo dándole besos en sus mejillas – no sabes cuanto hiciste falta en Navidad, tu padre estaba triste…

-Donde esta papá? Y Fred y George? Y Ron?

-A pasos lentos Pequeña…. – dijo Bill – fueron a traer a Harry…

Marc tosió levemente y Léa reaccionó

-Ginny, vamos a tu cuarto, quiero instalarme ahora

-Y Marc?

-El lo hará después

-Las ayudo chicas? – dijo Bill

-NO! - gritaron Marc y Léa – quiero decir no gracias, señor Weasley.

-Llamame Bill. – dijo un poco asustado

-A que vino eso? – dijo Ginny.

-Ah? Nada, es que Marc quiere hablar con tus padres sobre su familia, tu entiendes es un poco especial…

Léa y Ginny entraron al cuarto de esta y vieron que alguien ya se había instalado allí.

-Hermione…

-Quien es Hermione? – pregunto Léa.

-Una amiga de Harry y Ron, es tu versión Hogwarts.

-Bueno creo que ya no nos pueden escuchar …. Esta su esposo Madame Weasley?

-No no se encuentra

-Cree que tarde mucho?

-No lo creo fue a recoger a Potter hace unos minutos… - añadió Bill

-Tengo que decírselo antes que llegue Potter… - murmuro

-Que cosa cariño? – le dijo Molly

-Es sobre Ginny, cuando la trajeron a Beauxbatons, estaba recuperándose físicamente, cuando faltaba un mes antes que empezaran las clases, comenzaba a darles Ataques de Pánico, como dirían los muggles.

Bill y Molly estaban mas extrañados que nunca.

-Que significa eso? – pregunto Bill.

-Son periodos en el que las persona de la nada siente un miedo intenso o un temor, el temor de saber que su muerte esta cerca, pueden ser muy fuertes, pero bajan de intensidad.

-Oh mi niña… - dijo tomando su rostro.

-Era terrible ver de la nada se asustaba, diciendo que "no debo dejarlo entrar, no de nuevo", su respiración se entrecortaba , tenia mareos, vómitos decía "me esta matando, tengo que dejarlo, tengo que hacerlo! " Mi mama se asusto tanto que pensó llevarla a una sanatorio, pero Ginny se tranquilizaba cuando se trataba de conversar con ella, mama le decía cosas buenas, cosas que a ella le gustaran, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Y tu… como sabes todo eso? – dijo Bill

-Porque a veces mama tenia que salir a dar clases y yo tenia que cuidarla, pero cuando me dejaba a mi sus episodios eran menos seguidos y menos escandalosos. Mama tenia que hacerle un Obliviate para que no recordara los episodios.

-Merlín… - sollozaba Molly

-Tranquila mama.. todo ya paso… - dijo Billl abrazando a su mama – cierto?

-A eso quería llegar… sus episodios fuertes desaparecieron, pero cuando le mencionan al Usted-sabe-quien, comienza a temblar y a sudar, solo tiene que hacerle saber, que no le pasara nada, y cosas reconfortantes…

-Y eso que tiene que ver…. Simplemente no hablamos "EL" y asunto arreglado.- espeto Bill

-No es solo eso, todo lo que vio toco, etc mientras era poseída por "el", puede producirse un episodio….

-como que? – dijo una mas tranquila Molly

-Serpientes, demasiada agua reunida, sangre, gatos, Cuadernos negros, - se detuvo un momento – Harry Potter, aunque no estoy muy seguro

-Harry Potter?

En ese Instante apareció, en la chimenea, un estallido verde. Detrás de el, Fred.

-Que hay? – dijo sacudiéndose los cabellos. – hola Bill, Hola mama – dijo algo nervioso.

-que es ese olor? –dijo Fred.

-Las galletas!- salio Molly despavorida hacia la cocina.

Segundos despues, apareció George, con el baúl de Harry , después Ron, Marc estaba asombrado de ver tantos pelirrojos en un mismo lugar, en Beauxbatons solo había 2 o tres pelirrojos, los demás eran rubios o pelinegros o hasta castaños. Después apareció Potter, Marc lo reconoció miraba la escalera que daba hacia el cuarto de Ginny y a Harry, alternándose entre los dos. En cualquier momento Ginny bajaría y nadie sabría que pasaría

**N/A**

**Bueno, primera vez que hablo con ustedes... gracias a los que le pusieron favorito y follow, **

**si la información de la Academia Beauxbatons les parece confusa... hice un álbum en una pagina de face, para que se enteren de todo**

**el álbum de llama Beauxbatons (no me digas!) y esta en la pagina " Mami conoce a sus grasitos " (la foto de perfil es una chica rubia (Jenn McCurdy) con un vestido rosa y lentes de sol) y leen todo, no es necesario que le den me gusta.**

**Y queria decirle que me equivoque, Ginny va en tercero, Léa en cuarto y Marc en su segundo año de Quinto curso**

**Espero que les guste y sorry por que me estoy demorando con Sacrificio Mutuo, es que esta dificil y yo no soy muy romantica, soy medio salvaje**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Miss Helena Ravenclaw**


	3. Chapter 3

Léa estaba un poco feliz y un poco incomoda, no sabia si Ginny había notado que las Beauxbatons estaban acostumbradas a dormir una por cuarto y comodidades personales, que duerman tres chicas en un solo cuarto, le parecía un fenómeno!

Pero tenia que hacerlo, quería conocer a la familia Weasley, tal y como lo decía Ginny, su hermano favorito y mas guapo, Bill, El berrinchudo y perfecto Percy, los divertidisimos gemelos Fred y George y EL torpe pero muy agradable Ron, ¡todos Hombres! Eso el que fascinaba mas a Léa, Ginny era la séptima y única mujer.

También había otro a quien conocer, a "Harry Potter", lo cual formaba temor en su cabeza y en la de Marc, si Ginny lo viera, le volverían esos ataques tan severos? Pues toda su información que forme el cerebro de Ginny, que comienza con Harry Potter, termina en Lord Voldemort.

-Deja tu ropa en tu Baúl, - dijo Ginny

-Esta bien… Ginny…

-Sientes eso – dijo aspirando el aire de la habitación.

-Que cosa? – dijo imitando la acción de Ginny y si… pudo sentirlo, el fino y deliciosos aroma de … galletas…

-Mmm… bajemos! Mama ya los debe tener listos con leche! – dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitacion

Leche? Galletas? Todas en una oración? Y en tono de invitación? Una cosa que Léa no creía, cuando reacciono Ginny ya estaba saliendo de la habitación

-Ginny NO! Espera! –

-Yo si fuera tu también correría….

.

Harry termino de conocer a los dos hermanos Weasleys mayores que no conocía, mientras Molly discutia con los gemelos sobre los caramelos que se había comido Dudley.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió, y en ella una chica castaña de incisivos grandes, Hermione Granger , quien le sonrio y abrazo

-Mama? Hiciste galletas? – dijo una voz que salía de las escaleras

-GINNY! – gritaron todos los recién llegados, excepto Harry, pero Harry Noto que había alguien mas y que no era pelirrojo.

-Fred! George! Es un gusto verlos – dijo Ginny abrazandolos, cortando la discusión que tenían con su madre.

Otra chica también bajo por las escalera, de cabello ondulado, como el de Hermione, un poco mas oscuro y obviamente mejor mejor manejado, estaba nerviosa y conecto mirada con el desconocido no pelirrojo, quienes se veian nerviosos.

-Pero si es la enana- dijo Ron aproximándose para remover su cabello

-Los extrañe tanto a todos!- dijo con rostro apenado

-Nosotros también Ginny – dijo Hermione quien se había apartado de Harry, dejándolo ver.

Pero Ginny no sintió nada, mas bien se sentía embargada de tanto amor familia

-Hola Harry – llego a decir, pero Harry solo le sonrio. Léa solto un quejido y Marc un suspiro de alivio.

-Buenas tardes a todos! – dijo Marc en voz alta sin gritar.

-quien eres tu?- dijo George

-y quien es ella? – dijo Fred, mirando a Léa,

-Son mis amigos de Beauxbatons, Marc y Léa – dijo Ginny, para tratar de que no se presenten formalmente.-Se quedaran aqui todo el verano…

-Excelente – dijo el señor Weasley

Como era de esperarse Ron subio con Hermione y Harry para que se acomodara. Marc y Léa seguían a Ginny a la cocina.

-Aquí hay galletas, cariño – dijo la Señora Weasley, sacando una fuente llena de galletas con chisoas de chocolate.

-Galletas? – dijo Marc

-Para nosotros?- dijo Léa.

-Claro mis niños…

-Aquí traigo la leche … - dijo Ginny trayendo una jarra y vasos.

-Hidratos de carbono.

-Deliciosos hidratos de carbono- dijo Marc saboreando su galleta.

Molly los miro extrañada.

-Azucar mama, azúcar- dijo Ginny explicándole.

-Estan muy flacos, deben comer.. – agrego Molly sacando mas cosas del horno,

-Mañana iremos muy temprano a los campeonatos de Quidditch, no se preocupen ya consegui entradas para ustedes – dijo Arthur

-Gracias papa.

-de nada Querida…

-No señor, es demasiado…. – agrego Marc.

-Nosotros somos demasiado – dijo Bill entrando a la cocina y robándose una galleta.

-Aun sigo pensando en cortarte el cabello, hijo – dijo Molly.

-No mama, asi nomas – dijo tomando un vaso de leche y escapando de la cocina.

-Estan deliciosas, Molly – dijo Léa

La tarde paso normal, terminaron las galletas, arreglaron la casa un poco prepararon su cosas para mañana y cenaron. Todo fue delicioso, en especial para los de Beauxbatons, era el cielo.

-Y cuag es sug equipo favorito de quidditchj – dijo Ron.

-ellos no saben nada de Quidditch – dijo Ginny .

-Pero Charlie dijo que te apoyaban en lo de agregar QUidditch a Beauxbatons, - dijo Bill

-Si, es bueno tener a chicos mayores e influyentes apoyándote, aunque Madame Maxime dice que es muy peligoso – dijo Ginny mofándose

-Mayores? – dijeron los gemelos.

-Si… Marc tiene 17 y Léa 16 … - dijo Ginny

Todos se extrañaron. Que hacia Ginny con personas tan mayores? Ella apenas tenia 13.

-Y como asi los conociste? – pregunto Hermione. Con lo cual Molly y Bill se miraron asustados.

-Eso no es importante – dijo Bill tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible – lo importante es que son los amigos de Ginny … - Marc le agradeció con la mirada.

Molly dejo de comer, se le revolcó el estomago recordar lo que habían dicho de Ginny, luego levanto la mirada y estaba riendo, con su familia y amigos, eso la tranquilizo, pero se sentía culpable, de no estar con ella cuando todo eso le paso, se levanto y con su varita ordenoa a todos los platos vacios hacia el lavabo.

La cena termino y la cocina ya estaba limpia, Marc estab terminando de barrer, muy mal a decir verdad y Léa intentaba ver donde iban los platos.

-Se nota que no haces nada en tu casa …- dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina.

-les dije que no era necesario, pero insistieron – dijo Molly quien estaba sentada tejiendo…

-No Marc, asi no es… el polvo… solo lo estas levantando… es hacia alla – le decía Ginny .

-ya termine! – dijo Léa poniendo el secador en su lugar. – Buenas noches Molly

-Buenas noches cariño, mañana será un largo dia para todos…

-Vamos Ginny? – dijo Léa, mientras un derrotado Marc limpiaba el piso con magia.

-si.. vamos… Mama.. ve a dormir tu también – Molly asintió..

Mientras subían las escaleras pasaron por la puerta de Ron, estaba abierta quisieron pasar, pero escucharon ese nombre que las paralizo.

… -Y? has tenido noticias de Sirius Black? – dijo Ron es supuesto susurro, pero callo al instante.

-El …. El esta bien, nos escribimos dos veces.. – dijo Harry, y se escucho un suspiro de los otros dos.- El sabe que estoy aquí. Te molesta? – dijo hacia Ron.

-No, para nada,- dijo sentándose en su cama – es tu padrino, tiene que saberlo… -

…..

En ese momento se percataron que Marc estaba subiendo, trataron de avisarle que no avanzaran, pero ya era tarde, tendrían que pasar.

-Ginny tu mama es grandiosa!- dijo Léa, casi gritando y pasando por la puerta de Ron, ante la mirada de decidio seguirle.

-Y eso que aun no pruebas su pastel de melaza – cuando Ginny paso por la puerta, sintió esos 6 ojos sobre ella, lo que hizo que se pusiera roja. Y Marc paso como si nada… su habitación era el siguiente, se quedaría con los gemelos, lo cual Ginny sospechaba… Estaria vivo para mañana?

No creo que sus hermanos sean tan salvajes… o eso esperaba. Marc entro despidiéndose agitando su mano y entro a la habitación.

Al dia siguiente, Ginny despertó y vio Léa despierta y ya vestida, mientras Hermione aun dormia.

-Perdon, no quería despertarlas – dijo susurrando. – escuche que tu mama se levanto, asi que pensé que ya era hora, pero sigue durmiendo, aun no amanece

-No lo hiciste, mi reloj interno lo hizo.. – dijo bostezando. – Igual, si mama ya se despertó, eso quiere decir que ya es hora – dijo Ginny saliendo en dirección al baño. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar vio a su mama entrando al cuarto de Ron.

-Buenos días mama…

-Buenos días querida… que haces despierta? – dijo sorprendida.

-Alla nos despertamos mas temprano, es solo eso…. – Molly entro a la habitación y Ginny al baño a asearse

Cuando Ginny entro al cuarto, nadie se había despertado, ni Hermione. Entro y se cambio.

Bajo las escaleras y esta ves ya todos estaban despiertos, algo adormilados y bostezando, pero despiertos. Tanto se había demorado en cambiarse?

Recibió saludos de todos, hasta de Harry, se sonrojo como antes, pero pronto recibió la mirada de Marc y, quien entrecerraba los ojos, y fue a la cocina.

Molly llevaba una olla hacia el comedor, llenando los cuencos con avena, mientras todos se sentaban y comían de el.

-Ginny querida, trae las botellitas de miel – dijo su padre.

-Voy… - entro a la cocina y llevo la miel a la mesa, y pudo divisar un espacio vacio entre Léa y Marc, quienes la miraron sonrientes…

A Ginny no le gustaba que la protegieran.

Se escuho a Hermione bajar las escaleras, bostezando, pero se puso roja, al ver a todos los pelirrojos mirándola.

-Perdonen la tardanza…. – y fue corriendo a la cocina.

Ginny se sento en el lugar designado por sus guardias. Iba a discutir con ellos, pero su mama se adelanto con los gemelos, que peleaban por unos caramelos que salían de cualquier escondite de la ropa de Fred y George.

-Que es todo eso?

-sSortilegios Weasley – dijo Marc, poniendo miel en su cuenco, -esto esta delicioso.

Delicioso? A Ginny siempre le parecio nada agradable la avena, tan espesa y tan avena. Pero claro, sus amigos nunca probaron tanta azúcar junta, deben estar excitados.

-vaya, yo soy de la familia y tu sabes mas… - dijo Ginny

-es que ayer también discutían por eso, son chucherías creadas por tus hermanos, son muy creativos y divertidos…

Le iba a preguntar porque pensaba eso, pero recordé que durmieron juntos, asiq ue habran hablado mucho.

Cuando Ginny volvió a la realidad, veía a Ron, que miraba sospechosamente a Marc y Léa.

-Te pasa algo Ronald?

-Nada, solo que… nada… -

Terminaron de cenar y mama limpio todo con magia. Papa puso las netradas en su bolsillo trasero y mama nos despidió a todos, aunque los gemelos estaban molestos y no lo hicieron.

-Adios mama.

-Te cuidas, mi pequeña Ginny

-si mama, es solo quidditch- pero hasta Ginny sabia que no solo era eso.

Hacia fresco y todavía brillaba la luna. Solo había un palido resplandor del horizonte que les indicaba que ya iba a amanecer. Pronto vio a Léa hablando demasido amenamente con Fred, Ginny entrecerró los ojos ante la escena.

-Estas celosa? – dijo la somnoliente voz de Marc.

-No – dijo bostezando, contagiada por la de Marc. – Para nada.

-No paso nada, cierto?

-Nada de nada, no te preocupes, sabes que no me pasara nada, esta Harry aquí, y no me paso nada, esta todo en perfecto estado… .

-todo Bien? – dijo Ron poniéndose en medio de ellos

-Bien. – dijo Marc.

-Que haces Ron?

-Que de que?

-Rapido Chicos! – dijo y viendo que su padre se acercaba a un señor con varaba de color castañp, quien sostenia algo que no podía distinguir.

-Este es Amos Diggory – anuncio Arthur, mientras todos llegaban a la escena – Trabaja para el departamento de Regulacion y Control de las Criatura Mágicas. Y creo que ya conocen a su hijo Cedric .

Un chico muy guapo, casi de la edad de Marc, apareció detrás del señor Diggory. Saludando a todos

-era capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, - susurro Ron.

-Hufflepuff? – dijo Marc - que es capitán y buscador?

-Una casa de Hogwarts – le explico Ginny, le iba a explicar lo otro pero Ron se adelanto

-Son las posiciones en Quidditich, donde vives?

-en Francia – aclaro Ginny sonriendo, se le había ocurrido algo – Marc no sabe nada de Quidditch, le tengo que explicar todo.

Esa oración solo basto para que Ron se abalanzara sobre Marc, llenándolo de información, que Quidditch esto, que Quidditch el otro,

Ginny quedo sola unos segundos, pues Hermione ya estaba a su lado. Cuando iban a hablar, su padre los interrumpio

-No, solo los pelirrojos son mios – dijo señalándolos – Esta es Hermione – ella sonrio- amiga de Ron, este… - dijo mirando a Marc – el es… - Marc se percato de eso y recordó que no se había presentado. Ginny hubiera querido haberlo petrificado.

- Marc-Antoine Lefebvre Delacour… - dijo agachando levemente la cabeza, captando la mirada de Ginny

-Si, ella es…

-Marie- Léa Chavanell ….

-Todos franceses? Vaya vaya, tus hijos si que saben hacer amistades- exclamo el señor Diggory, a lo cual Ginny fruncio el ceño. Cedric la vio y bajo la mirada, un poco avergonzado

-Y el es Harry, otro amigo de Ron

- Por las barbas de Merlin! – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos – Harry? El Harry? Harry Potter?

-ehh … si señor – dijo una voz apagada, al costado de Ginny, ella sintió un calosfrio que le recordó a algo que no quería recordar, se tomo del brazo de Ron y lo apretó, no escuchaba mas la conversación que había…

-No cierres los ojos Ginny…

-Que te pasa enana? Suéltame…. –Marc se percato y le lanzo una mirada furtiva a Léa, quien le respondio y miro a Ginny, que estaba como perdida,

Eso no le gustaba…

Dejo a los gemelos que estabn molestos desde que apareció Cedric, y fue hacia Ginny

-vamos a ir al mundial de eso, Ginny, vas a poder ver escobas…. – dijo un poco nervioso Marc, mientras sacaba a Ginny lejos de Harry, sino llamaría demasiado la atención. Y lo peor es que todos los pelirrojos de ahí, no era ninguno que sabia lo de Ginny.

En cuanto la pusieron detrás de los gemelos y Percy, Ginny se tranquilizo, ese sensación había desaparecido.

-que paso? - Dijo poniéndose de pie

-es lo que te iba a preguntar? – susurro Marc.

-Nos asustaste Ginny – dijo Léa, que se percato que Hermione los veía sospechosamente.

-Pero estoy mejor… - dijo tratando de ver a través de los gemelos.

-pero no hay que ser un genio para saber quien es el mejor! – espeto un emocionado Diggory.

-Ya debe ser casi hora – se apresuró a decir Arthur, viendo su reloj. -¿Sabes si esperamos a alguien mas?

-No, no que yo sepa. Los Lovegood están ahí desde hace una semana y Los Fawcett no consiguieron entradas, No, no hay ninguno mas.

-Queda un minuto. Sera mejor que nos preparemos

Arthur mino a los no-pelirrojos

-No tienen mas que tocar el traslador, nadamas, con un dedo será suficiente..

Con cierta dificultad, los 11 se pusieron alrededor de la mugrosa y vieja bota, esperando.

-tres… - mascullo el señor Weasley mirando su reloj – dos… uno….

La traslación fue, y solo le dio nauseas a Ginny, los colores como hilos y los hombros golpeándose entre ellos. Tenia el índice y pulgar pegado a la bota, como por atracción a la bota.

Tocaron tierra, y Ron cayo sobre Harry, mientras papa y los Diggory, estaban parados comosi nada hubiera pasa.

Papa y el señor Diggory iban delante de todos, pasamos una densa niebla y había un señores parados allí, con quienes papa y Amos conversaban.

-Hola – dijo una voz masculina saludando a Ginny.

-Hola – le respondio.

-Eres la ultima, cierto? Eres la Weasley que no conozco… -

-Si, Ginevra Weasley, dijo dirigiendo su mano en son de saludo, el cual Cedric recibió – Pero dime Ginny.

-bueno, yo soy Cedric Diggory, pero dime Cedric – dijo también le sonrio. – y ustedes?

-Marc y Léa

-mucho gusto

-igualmente.

-somos de Beauxbatons – aclaro Ginny

-Con razón no los he visto en Hogwarts.

Se separaron de los Diggory y fueron a una pequeña tienda que decía Weasley, mal escrito, pero lo cual no parecio molestarle a su padre, pues estaba demasiado contento con estar cerca al estadio.

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, ES QUE TUVE MUCHOS COMPROMISOS, ADEMAS ME INVITARON A VER UN AMARATON DE HARRY POTTER, Y SABEN QUE UNO NO PUEDE RESISTIR, **

**HELENA R. RAVENCLAW**


	4. Chapter 4

Encontraron a los Weasley que faltaban, excepto Charlie.

-Que paso con Charlie? – dijo Ron

-Recibio una lechuza, de Rumania… - dijo Bill, pero al decir la ultima palabra, todos sabían lo que diría – Charlie se puso como loco diciendo que sus dragones lo extrañaban y tenia que ir por ellos – dijo un poco exagerado. Pero era verdad, era como la versión Weasley de Hagrid.

Entraron y se maravillaron de la espaciosa tienda, todos entraron y se acomodaron, Ginny dio un suspiro de resigancion cuando Marc saco un libro.

-En serio Marc? – dijo sentándose a su lado

-Que cosa? – dijo sosteniendo su copia del retrato de Dorian Grey

-Eso pasa – dijo apuntando el libro.

-Dejame terminar el capitu … - no termino de excusarse cuando ron se sento en medio de los dos con un álbum de figuritas de Quidditch. Ginny aprovecho para quitarle el libro a Marc.

Pronto le comenzó a tomar mas atención a Ron que le explicaba todo sobre el mágico deporte, hasta que llamo a Harry para que lo ayudara, Hermione era la única que estaba sentada sola en la rustica mesa del "comedor", pues Léa Hablaba con los gemelos, Bill y Papa salieron a ver algunos personas del ministerio, Percy desaparecio, como si no quisiera que lo vieran con su familia.

Ginny se acerco a Hermione y se sento a hojear el libro que quito a Marc momentos antes.

-Buena elección – dijo Hermione, levantando su vista

-No es mia – dijo Ginny – es de Marc… - dijo mirándolo.

-es muy lindo verdad – lo dijo como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algo, luego despertó y se sonrojo

-Si, pero es un pesado… - dijo riendo - y es mitad veela…- Dijo hojeando el libro de nuevo, ignorando la mirada de Hermione

-Mi… mitad veela? – dijo pensativa – entonces es por eso…

-Que por eso te gusta?- dijo tratando de no reir – Se te pasara, no te preocupes … - Los distrajo una sonora carcajada proveniente de Ron

-No Marc, cuando se atrapa la snitch, se acaba el juego, no quiere decir que el equipo que lo atrapa, gane.

-Error de principiante – dijo Harry, Ron se tranquilizo y siguio hablando con Marc, enseñándole todas sus figuritas de acción junto a Harry.

-Ginny.. – dijo Hermione tratando de captar su atención, la mencionada cerro el libro y la miro.

-que sucede?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Hermione no estaba segura si tenia suficiente confianza para preguntarle lo que paso cuando hablaban con los Diggory, no, talvez no era el momento.

-Nada – dijo Hermione y siguió leyendo, Ginny le iba a replicar, cuando Léa llego y se sento a lado de Hermione, algo molesta.

-Que sucede?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Que sucede? Sucede que tu hermano aposto todo su dinero en Quidditch..- espeto

- Se vueven locos con el Quidditch! – dijo una indignada Hermione

-Que? Y te molestaste con el? – dijo Ginny

-Yo? Molestarme? Es su dinero, que haga lo que quiera! –

-Obvio! Es su dinero, no eres su mama ni su NOVIA para decirle que hacer – dijo Ginny e inmediatamente abrió el libro que le quito a Marc y disimulaba leer, mientras recibía la mirada de una confundida Léa.

-no, obvio que no..- dijo nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos – el ya debe tener novia…

-Quien?- dijo Hermione un poco frenética

-Fred- dijo Léa apenada, a lo que Hermione se río algo exagerada, siendo callada por la mirada de todos.

- no tiene novia, y si lo tuviera, seria un problema, ya sabes, gemelos- dijo Ginny, viendo una disimulada alegría en la cara de Léa, mientras Hermione dirigio una para nada disimulada mirada a Ron.

-Voy a tomar agua.. - dijo Léa levantándose.

-Lo siento querida, pero no hay agua, CHICOS! Vayan por agua! – grito el señor Weasley a sus hijos. Ron se levanto seguido por Harry y Marc.

-Vayamos, asi compramos algo por ahí…- dijo Ron.

-Nada de comprar, vayan solo por agua! – les dijo el señor Weasley dándoles unas cuencas para su propósito.

Ron, Marc, Harry, Ginny, Léa y Hermione salieron por la dichosa agua.

El lugar estaba lleno de tiendas, había magos de muchos países, familias completas, niños corriendo por los lugares, jugando, riendo. Marc vio dos niñas que volaban en sus escobas rozando el césped del lugar. Más allá vieron unas brujas de mediana edad sentadas bajo una gran pancarta que decía: Instituto de las brujas de Salem.

Llegaron al sector de Bulgaria, se notaba ya que en todas las tiendas tenían la fotografía de un chico con cara osca.

- ¡Es Viktor Krum! — gritó Ron emocionado.

- ¿Quién? — preguntó Marc

- Viktor Krum, el buscador de Bulgaria.- respondio Ron, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- ¿Y es bueno? – pregunto Harry

- Es el mejor, sólo tiene dieciocho años y está en el equipo. – dijo Ron, mientras lo buscaba ansiosamente en su album

- ¿Vamos a ver el sector de Irlanda?- pregunto Harry, a lo que todos asintieron

Llegaron a un lugar donde todas las tiendas estaban completamente cubiertas de tréboles. Todos cantaban alegres y estaban optimistas de ganar.

Llegaron al pozo, una cola larguísima, en la que estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, los otros tres decidiron ir a la tienda, pues eran demasiados en la fila.

- ¿ya habran llegado al pozo? — preguntó Léa con cara de aburrimiento, Marc leia con esmero las revistas y Ginny veía los demás articulos.

Cuando al fin llegaron, pudieron ir a la tienda de nuevo

La noche había caído dando paso a vendedores con carritos, vendían todo lo que se les podía ocurrir de los equipos de Irlanda y Bulgaria. Las personas pasaban, gritaban, cantaban emocionados. Se dirigieron a un camino que estaba marcados por faroles. Eran miles de personas las que iban al igual que ellos. Ron tenía una sonrisa radiante, mientras que Léa iba junto a Ginny tratando de sacarle algunas palabras sobre Fred

Subieron por una escalera tapizada de de color púrpura, hasta llegar a una tribuna en el centro, estaban justo en la parte más elevada del estadio. Había varias butacas de color rojo. Tomaron sus asientos y Ginny pudo ver que había miles de espectadores en todo el lugar.

Poco después llegaron todos sus hermanos.

Ginny observaba como Ron conversaba alegremente con Marc acerca de los por menores del Quidditch. Le agradaba saber que ya no lo veía como una amenaza

Salieron veelas animando al equipo de Bulgaria, dejando a todos embobados, dando paso a leprechauns lanzando oro al cielo haciendo que todos los espectadores se volvieran locos recogiéndolos.

El partido comenzó Irlanda iba ganando 10 a 0 mientras el buscador de Bulgaria, Krum, se lucía. Era realmente el mejor jugador que se había visto en los últimos tiempos.

Después de varios penaltis y grandiosas jugadas, Viktor Krum alcanzó la snitch pero el marcador quedó a favor de Irlanda 170 a 160 ganando así la Copa de Quidditch.

Después del partido, se dirigieron a la tienda donde pasarían la noche, celebrando la victoria de los Irlandeses, y obviamente la victoria en la apuesta de los gemelos, lo que valio para que Léa perdonara a Fred. Después de varias danzas y algunas vergüenzas, todos se fueron a dormir.

Todas las chicas nos acomodábamos en una sola habitación, cosa que ya no molestaba a Léa, que se había dejado vestir toda de verde, y bailado con Fred toda la noche.

Antes de irse a dormir, Marc le hizo el procedimiento de todas las noches, revisaba su pulso, le aclaraba la mente, y le hacia tomar sus pastillas, lo cual era una odisea, pues Ginny odiaba tomarlas, tantos colores y tamaños!.

Harry solo reia con las caras extrañas que Ginny ponía para evitar tomarse las pastillas.

Después de acomodarse varias veces en su cama, pudo lograr dormir, pero el sueño no le duró mucho ya que poco después se escucharon gritos.

Ginny se levantó sobresaltada y encontró a Hermione y Léa también levantadas.

-Chicas! Tenemos que irnos – entro Bill a la pequeña habitación – cúbranse con algo, no hay tiempo, Ginny tu ve con los gemelos, Léa y Hermione iran conmigo, Harry y Ron con Percy y Marc, Papa buscara un Traslador.

Las chicas tomaron lo primero que encontraron y salieron, con sus respectivos grupos.

Fred y George corrieron hacia Ginny algo asustados, y la tomaron de sus Brazos, saliendo en dirección contraria al desorden. Se podía observar personas volando por todos lados y explosiones. Lo ultimo que Ginny pudo ver hacia atrás fueron hombres encapuchados.

Corrieron y corrieron, hasta llegar de donde habían ingresado al campo, había varios magos asustados, la mayoría abrazando a sus hijos, quienes lloraban y reclamaban que dejaron cosas en las tiendas.

Los gemelos miraron afuera y vieron como la gente corría hacia ellos, esperando que entre ellos este su papa o algunos de su hermanos.

Las personas seguían llegando, hasta que vieron a Percy junto con Marc.

-Donde esta Ron?- pregunto George

-No estaba con ustedes?- dijo un cansado Percy

-Ginny estas bien? Donde esta Léa?- pregunto Marc, mientras abria su pequeño maletín.

-Estoy bien, Léa esta con Bill, estarán pon llegar – dijo poco convincente - Y Ron?

-Ron se comenzó a desesperar preguntaba por todos, de pronto dice que vio a Hermione corriendo y fueron tras de ella con Harry – dijo sacando una botellita – No lo pudimos detener, iban en dirección contraria a la multitud, Toma esto Percy, te sentiras mejor – dijo sacándole el corcho a la pequeña bottelita y extendiéndosela a Percy.

-Estan bien Todos? Al fin los encuentro – dijo un aparecido Señor Weasley, que cambio su expresión al ver que faltaban integrantes – y Ron?

Marc suspiro, tendría que volver a contar la historia, pero no fue necesario, vieron llegar a Bill y Léa.

-Bien, solo falta el trio problemas!- dijo Percy

-Bill! Que te sucedió? – dijo una alarmada Ginny, Bill tenia su mano ensangrentada sobre su estomago – Donde esta Harry y Ron?

-fue mi culpa – dijo Léa que se cogia el hombro – Hermione dijo haber visto a Ron, y solo corrió, yo intente decirle que teníamos que ir con Bill, y tropeze, las personas comenzaron a patearme y ..

-No fue tu culpa, me desarmaron, son seguidpres de quien-tu-sabes papa, - dijo apoyándose en un árbol – y me atacaron, la iban a atacar a ella, son unos malditos cobardes, 8 contra 2. – dijo frunciendo el ceño de dolor.- Falta alguien? – dijo mientras trataba de reconocer a los demás.

-Harry, Ron y Hermione! – volvió a gritar Percy.

-este lugar es muy peligroso para ellos, mas para Harry!, IRE A BUSCARLOS! – dijo el señor Weasley

-Yo ire contigo! – dijo Bill

-No! Tu eres el mayor aquí, llevalos a casa!- dijo dándole una botella vacia y verde

-que Percy se los lleve – dijo dándole la botella a Percy – llevalos Percy, y dile a Mama que estaremos allí pronto.- Se acerco a Ginny y la beso en la frente – cuídate.

-Tu también- le susurro Ginny, al cual Bill le sonrio y siguio a su padre, internándose en el desorden.

-Bien, repasaremos las reglas de la traslación – dijo extendiendo la botella.

-Solo vámonos Weatherby – dijo George riendo, lo que logro que Percy se sonrojara.

-Espera, Léa que te sucede en el hombro?- pregunto Marc

-no lo se, me duele

-Que esperabas, te pateaban..- dijo George, por lo que recibió un manotazo suave de su hermano Fred.

-No es gracioso George.

-aaaaaahhhh! – grito Léa, lo cual detuvo la pequeña pelea de los gemelos.

-Sep, solo se disloco el hombro – dijo después de acomodarlo

-Ouch – atino a decir Ginny.

-Nos podemos ir ahora? – dijo Percy, ya recuperado.

Todos presionaron sus dedos sobre la verde botella y sintieron la odiosa pero ya conocida sensación.

Aparecieron mas cerca de la madriguera que donde estaba cuando se fueron, Alli los recibió una señora Weasley casi en lagrimas.

-Estan todos bien? – dijo tocando a todos para cersiorarse si eran reales – y yo que me moleste con ustedes pequeños, perdonen a su tonta madre – dijo ahora si llorando.

-No mama, perdonanos a nosotros

-eres la mejor mama, mama.

-oh mis niños. Oh Ginny querida! – dijo abrazándola – que van a pensar los papas de tus amigos, no van a querer mandarlos de nuevo!

-Pero si no fue nuestra culpa, mama! – replico Ginny

-Totalmente de acuerdo con Ginny, solo se darán cuenta que el ministerio no esta tan estable como para que estas cosas pasen

-el ministerio esta en excelentes condiciones – espeto Percy

-Oh! Percy, estas bien? – dijo La Señora Weasley.

-Si mama, estoy bien – dijo esquivándola y yendo directo a la madriguera, Molly solo cerro su abrazo vacio y sonrio tristemente.

-es un estúpido mama,

-Si, no le hagas caso.

Ginny no lo podía creer, ese era Percy? Su… Hermano? El que le escribia cartas diciendo que ese era el mejor camino que hubiera elegido y que me envidiaba sanamente de todo lo que aprendia.. porque trataba asi a su mama?

Entraron y esperaron a los que faltaban, pero Molly les dijo que se podían ir a dormir, pero todos seguían preocupados por el señor Weasley, Harry, Ron y Hermione, y por supuesto Bill, quien estaba herido.

-Tranquila Ginny, solo fue un corte, cierto? – dijo Marc, buscando apoyo en Léa, quien tenia su hombro vendado.

-Si, uno de los encapuchados me apunto con su varita, no encontraba la mia, y fue atacado por Bill, luego entre 3 lo desarmaron y atacaron, perdón Gin – dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ginny.

-no te preocupes, yo se que estará bien, lo que me preocupa es Ron, Harry y Hermione, ellos estaban solos- dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre la pared del pasadizo que dividia los cuartos.

-Hablando de eso – dijo Marc bajando la voz y tratndo de que el circulo entre ellos fuera mas estrecho – que sucedió antes de usar el traslador Ginevra? –

Ginny sabia que cualquier persona que la llamara Ginevra, o no la conocía y no tenia suficiente confianza para llamarla Ginny, o estaba hablando de algo serio, asi que opto por la segunda opción, lamentablemente, sabia la respuesta a su pregunta y no podía mentir, Marc conocía todos sus gestos, tanto como Ginny los de Harry.

-Es como el diario – dijo Ginny tratando de mirar sin ver, sin enfocar

-Como el diario? Que cosa? – dijo Léa bajando también la voz.

-Harry – dijo Marc, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. – como el diario dices? – Ginny asintió.

-Y que es el diario? – pregunto Léa.

-Aun no lo sabemos- dijo Marc frunciendo el ceño – busque por todos lados, nada – dijo molesto

-y dices que es como el diario? – dijo Léa

-Si, es como si, tiene como , es que no lo se, cuando esta cerca puedo sentir ese frio – dijo Ginny mirando al piso y abrazandose

-No la molestes Léa- dijo Marc saliendo de su discusión interna – Vayan a dormir, pronto volveremos a Beauxbatons.

Fue hasta a la mañana siguiente cuando se enteraron qué había sucedido.

- La marca tenebrosa ha aparecido en los cielos y los encapuchados eran mortífagos —dijo Léa leyendo el profeta con dificultad.

Ginny fue por los jarronsitos de miel, la casa era un caos, como siempre, Molly estaba pendiente de Harry y Hermione y Ron, quienes parecían bastantes confundidos.

Ginny esta vez se sento gustosa entre Marc y Léa, la sensación de estar cerca de Harry no le gustaba, a si que solo lo admiraría de lejos, como siempre.

Solo hubo unos contratiempos, su papa tuvo que ir al ministerio y los días siguientes, Harry, Ron y Hermione no salían en todo el dia de su habitación.

El señor Weasley solo volvia a casa para decir que todo iba de mal en peor en el ministerio. Ron solo le quería sacar información a Bill, sobre algo extraordinario que pasaría ese año.

La señora Weasley solo trataba de que Marc y Léa pasaran unas buenas vacaciones. Iban al campo todos los días, se paseaban y leían libros bajo los arboles. Algunas veces marc practicaba su violin y ayudaba a Ginny en sus canciones. después de la primera semana, ya no iban solo ellos, se les unio los gemelos, que lograban escapar de su madre para hacer sus planes de "Sortilegios Weasley".

-Surtido Saltaclases?

-Si, comete la mitad, y te pondrás enfermos, y la otra mitad, y te recuperaras!- dijo un Fred emocionado.-estas son galletas de canario…

En realidad a Ginny le sorprendia la interaccion de Léa y Fred, normalmente no deja un libro hasta que lo termina, sin embargo se había tomado su sagrado tiempo para atender a los gemelos en sus explicaciones de cada producto.

Pronto se acabaron las vacaciones y Ron aun con la incertidumbre de no saber el gran evento de este año, Ginny estaba agradecida de pasar ese verano con su familia, la fiesta de bienvenida que tuvo en navidad fue aburrida además que su tia Muriel le explico como seria todo

**FLASHBACK**

Despues de probarse todos los vestidos frente al espejo de la habitación, se decidio por el floreado de falda arriba de la rodilla, con otra falda tejida debajo del floreado, justo a la rodilla, con un delgado cinturón de cuero marron, con aros y una piedra azul en el centro.

Se puso unos botines de cuero grueso, de esos para salir al campo que se había comprado con la mesada que le daba su tía, pues ni loca se pondría esos zapatitos tipo ballerinas, eran muy delgados y delicados.

-Se puede pasar querida? – dijo su tia Muriel, detrás de la puerta.

-Si tia, puede pasar- dijo Ginny. Tia Muriel entro, hizo una mueca cuando la vio con esos botines, pero sabia que no podía cambiarla por completo.- Todavia faltan 2 horas para el almuerzo.

-Vine a hablar contigo querida – dijo sentándose en un sillón mullido azul, invitándola a que la imite, lo que Ginny accedió.

-Tu sabes porque estas aquí, cierto querida? Porque estas conmigo?- dijo tomando sus manos.

Ginny estaba confundida, claro que sabia porque estaba ahí!

- No entiendo- mintió.

-Por lo que paso en Hogwarts, el "incidente".

-si tia, yo estuve ahí.

-Bueno, tu mama estaba asustada por ti, tanto que recurrio a mi, para que te recuperaras.

-Si – Ginny sabia que su tia Muriel era la ultima antes de su papa, que quedaban de los antiguos Weasley, por lo cual en ella había quedado toda la herencia, todas las reliquias familiares, lo cual su papa esperaba con ansia, sin obviamente, desear la muerte de su tia Muriel. Pero tie Muriel, no le agradaba Arthur, por ser traidor de sangre, siempre le "concientizaba" que ese era un mal camino, y que mandara a sus hijos a las casas de pureza, que ella les daría todo y de todo para seguir con la pureza de los Weasley, una de las pocas familia de magos que mantuvieron su "pureza" a través de los tiempos.

-Eres la única niña de todos, necesitabas entrar aquí, tus hermanos – dijo negando con la cabeza – si se casan sin importar su estatus de sangre, seguirán con la linea Weasley.

Ginny ya estaba apretando los dientes, tenia que canalizar su estado de animo, porque según Madame Maxime, una debe permanecer agradable frente a sus superiores o personas mayores a uno.

-A si que fue un intercambio?

-No te sientas mal, querida, tu mama estaba asustada, me pidió que te llevara a los mejores lugares para que fueras como antes.

-Y usted, que pidió a cambio? – Ginny sabia que esa frase sonaria maleducado, pero trato de decirlo lo mas educadamente posible.

-Te pedi a ti – Ginny abrió los ojos, pero pronto los volvió a su estado normal ante la mirada severa de su tia Muriel, sabia que tanto como alzar la cejas, hacer muecas y abrir demasiado los ojos era de muy mala educación.

-A.. mi?

-tu querida, tu también debes seguir la línea, no será con el Apellido Weasley, ya que eres mujer, pero con un apellido de sangre pura – dijo tranquilamente, mientras Ginny seguía conteniéndose.- necesitas un esposo con apellido de sangre pura y obviamente con sangre pura, como los Black. Oh! Esa familia era tan perfecta – dijo suspirando. Ginny estaba horrorizada, esa familia era horrible, habían llevado su pureza a una obsesion total, todos los Blacks se pusieron del lado de EL, hasta uno de ellos traiciono a los papas de Harry.

-No creo que sea una familia modelo, tía

-Lamentablemente tienes razón querida. Esto es asi, Yo decidiría tu matrimonio mientras cumpla la promesa de mantenerte en una salud optima.

**FIN FLASBACK**

No podía decir que la ropa, las comidas y las comodidades no le gustaban, pero si tendría que elegir su acomodada vida con su tia Muriel y estar en familia, eligiria su familia.

○◘• 5 ○◘• 23 57○◘• ↓ •b↓'►2•8

SIENTO MUCHO, PERO MUCHO LA DEMORA :(

AHORA ESTOY DE VACIONES Y PUBLICARE MAS SEGUIDO

HELENA RAVENCLAW


End file.
